selenamariegomezfandomcom-20200213-history
Monte Carlo
Monte Carlo is a 2011 American romantic comedy film directed by Thomas Bezucha. Nicole Kidman, Denise Di Novi, Arnon Milchan and Alison Greenspan produced the film for Fox 2000 Pictures and Regency Enterprises. It began production in Harghita, Romania on May 5, 2010. Monte Carlo stars Selena Gomez, Leighton Meester and Katie Cassidy as three friends posing as wealthy socialites in Monte Carlo, Monaco. The film was released on July 1, 2011. It features the song "Who Says" by Selena Gomez & the Scene and numerous songs by British singer Mika. Plot In Texas, a teenage waitress named Grace (Selena Gomez) is getting ready to graduate. At graduation her uptight, older stepsister Meg (Leighton Meester) accidentally interrupts in the middle of the valedictorian's speech. After the graduation ceremony is officially over, the family meets outside. There, Meg runs into Grace's quirky best friend named Emma (Katie Cassidy). Meg criticizes Emma's outfit. Then, the three are forced into a picture together. Later, on the night before Grace and Emma's flight on a long-anticipated trip to Paris, Grace's mother, Pam Bennett-Kelly (Andie MacDowell) and stepfather, Robert Kelly (Brett Cullen) are worried about Grace's safety and tell the trio that they have upgraded their flight to first class and have purchased Meg a ticket as well. Meg obviously doesn't want to go and Grace feels as if she is being punished. After a discussion with her father who says its what Meg's deceased mother would want , Meg grudgingly accept to take the trip. Emma leaves after dinner and meets with her boyfriend Owen(Cory Monteith). Emma is saying how excited she is for Paris when Owen spouts out a proposal, Emma is at first excited then miffed when she finds out there is no ring and that Owen is just trying to make her stay in Texas. Emma leaves the car and both Owen and her agree to go their separate ways. At first, the trip turns out to be a big disappointment. They are staying in a hotel that is very crowded with an unappealing view of a man in a bath. The girls also feel that they aren't really seeing Paris. They are being constantly rushed in and out of main tourist attractions (though one perk of this tour is that Meg keeps bumping into an Australian tourist named Riley (Luke Bracey) and they seem to be attracted to each other). While visiting the Eiffel Tower, Grace realizes the tour bus has left without them. Annoyed, the three girls begin to walk to the hotel they're staying at, but it starts to rain heavily. As they duck into the lobby of a luxury hotel, photographers start taking Grace's picture though the trio pays no attention to this as they rush to the hotel's restroom. While in the bathroom Grace is inside a stall, so she is unaware of a girl who seems to be Grace's doppelgänger walks into the restroom, while Emma and Meg are cleaning up. The girl is a spoiled British heiress named Cordelia Winthrop Scott (also played by Selena Gomez). Once, she leaves, Meg and Emma are in shock when Grace comes out of the cubicle, they inform her of her incredible likeness to Cordelia. Grace doesn't believe that anyone could look exactly like her and doesn't quite believe them. But when the girls walk back out into the lobby again, the staff mistakes Grace for Cordelia, and this case of mistaken identity takes the girls on a whirlwind trip around France that they never could have imagined. Cast Selena Gomez as Grace Ann Bennett '''Leighton Meester as Margaret "Meg" Kelly Katie Cassidy as Emma Danielle Perkins Pierre Boulanger as Theo Marchand Catherine Tate as Alicia Winthrop Scott Luke Bracey as Riley Cory Monteith as Owen Andrews Andie MacDowell as Pamela Bennett-Kelly Brett Cullen as Robert Kelly Giulio Berruti as Prince Domenico Da Silvano '''Selena Gomez as Cordelia Winthrop Scott